teamjacobfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Content
Physical appearance Jacob is characterized as having primarily dark features by his "dark russet skin", "dark eyes", and "black hair". In Twilight, he is described as a lanky 6' 2" fifteen-year-old with hair down to his shoulders. By Breaking Dawn, Jacob's growing character stands at 7 feet and has a muscular build. In New Moon, after discovering that he can turn into a wolf, he cuts off his long hair. He later grows it out in Eclipse, thinking that Bella prefers it long. This makes his fur as a wolf shaggier and longer than that of the other wolves. He is said to be quite handsome, as Bella once mentions her jealousy of his features and describes him as "sort of beautiful". He tends to wear only cut-off style jeans or shorts with no shirt, since clothes are often ruined during his transformations into a wolf. As a wolf, Jacob has fur that is described as reddish-brown. In the films, the members of the pack all have the same tattoo on their right shoulder. Personality and abilities Bella describes Jacob as a "happy person" who extends this happiness to the people around him. As Jacob's character emerges in New Moon, he is shown to be cheery, passionate, and adventurous, but hot-headed. Jacob is also able to shape-shift at will into a giant wolf, and sometimes when angered he will involuntarily phase. His body temperature is warmer than a human's body should be, reaching about 108.9 °F (42.7 °C), which allows him to withstand very cold weather. In human form, his body heals within seconds, he possesses superhuman strength and speed, has a high durability rate, sharp senses and free running abilities. In werewolf form he can communicate with his werewolf pack telepathically, has enhanced superhuman strength and speed and a substantial size increase. Werewolves teeth can cut through the hard bodies of a vampire with ease. Werewolves do not age if they regularly turn into their wolf form, with Jacob's body physically grown to the equivalent of a 25-year-old in Breaking Dawn. Jacob is the strongest of the pack. Once they begin phasing, a werewolf may "imprint"—a method of finding one's soulmate—on someone, and will act as whatever the imprintee needs, whether it be a protector, a lover, or an older sibling. Jacob imprints on Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee in Breaking Dawn. While treating Jacob in Eclipse, Carlisle takes a blood sample and runs some tests on it. He discovers that he has 24 pairs of chromosomes, one more than a human. A distinction is made in Breaking Dawn between the Children of the Moon ("true werewolves") and this shape-shifting tribe. The former are held to be a more ferocious type, with a transformative venomous bite and who involuntary phase as do traditional werewolves on the full moon. Film portrayal Taylor Lautner played the part of Jacob Black in the film adaptation of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_%282008_film%29 Twilight].[6] Due to major physical changes in the character of Jacob between Twilight and New Moon, director Chris Weitz considered replacing Lautner in the sequel with an actor who could more accurately portray "the new, larger Jacob Black."[7] In an attempt to keep the role, Lautner stated, "I have been working out. I've been working out since the day we finished filming Twilight. I just weighed myself today; I've put on 19 pounds... and I'm guaranteeing Weitz 10 more pounds by filming."[8] In January 2009, Weitz and Summit Entertainment announced that Lautner would continue to play the role of Jacob in New Moon.[9] |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|First appearance | style=""|''Twilight'' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Last appearance | style=""|''Breaking Dawn'' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Created by | style=""|Stephenie Meyer |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Portrayed by | style=""|Taylor Lautner |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background: lavender; color: #000;"|Information |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Nickname(s) | style=""|Jake |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Species | style=""|Werewolf/shape-shifter |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Gender | style=""|Male |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Occupation | style=""|High school student, protecter of La Push |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Title | style=""|Beta/Alpha's Second (New Moon and Eclipse), Alpha (Breaking Dawn) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Family | style=""|Billy Black (father), Sarah Black (mother, deceased), Rachel and Rebecca (older twin sisters), Ephraim Black (great-grandfather, deceased), Quil Ateara (second cousin) |} Team Jacob Many fans of the Twilight franchise, particularly teenagers, like to debate whether Edward or Jacob is the better match for Bella. Both sides of the debate have coalesced around informal "teams" of followers, whether "Team Jacob" or "Team Edward." In a poll done by Novel Novice Twilight and appearing on NNT News in 2008, Team Jacob got 2,641 votes and Team Edward got 5,130 votes. A poll done by Top7 with over 43,000 votes had Jacob trailing Edward by around 3,000 votes.[10] Saturday Night Live lampooned these overzealous teenage fans in a sketch on December 12, 2009, with host Taylor Lautner portraying a diehard Edward supporter.[11] Your best chance at meeting fellow Jacob Black fans from the hit Books and Films from the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer Read the blogs to keep up-to-date with book and movie news, learn about your favourite werewolves in our Bio sections and converse and discuss with fellow fans in our guestbook and forums ...but most importantly Enjoy the SiteVampiregirl237 09:53, August 2, 2012 (UTC)